Child of the Moon
by psychobitchlovely
Summary: fem!stiles was bit instead of Scott, which woke up her mother heritage. How does a teenage girl react when she is faced with her dead best friend's older brother and finding out that her mother may not be as dead as she though? And how does Derek react to her, and why does his wolf get so excited around her?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Stiles hid behind the tree, knowing that her father had already seen Scott and desperatly hoping that her best friend didnt rat her out  
"so where is my daughter Scott?" Her father asked  
"shes at mine... didnt want to come out to investigate, said it was way too fucking cold" bless his heart he was actually trying to keep her out of trouble  
"really?" unfourtantly her father wasnt having any of it  
"OK...She said that a teenage girl in the woods was a bad idea, especially after a girl was already found dead adn told me that if i wanted to go and potentially get raped i could if i wanted but she did not want to go through that kind of trauma" was Scotts reply, however her fathe still called out for her and everything in her body wanted to answer him but didnt want to get into trouble, and she didnt want Scott to get cought liying to the Sheriff. Yeah thats right, she was the Sheriff's daughter - you can guess how hard it is getting around him to sneak out.  
"she also mentioned that she wanted to get some rest for the cheer practices tomorrow, that the newbies needed to be taught that they could not be slcking off and that the captin would kill her if she could not stay awake long enough to tourture the freshmen" Scott continued - this time her father believed him, knowing from his daughter all about the captains sadistic tendencies adn the fact that Stiles was being coached to take her place.

After Scott had been lead away from the scence with her father and the cops all had left Stiles headed back to her jeep - Scott was in part telling the truth, she needed to be up early in order to make the morning practice before the tryouts, and she needed to get some more work done and go for her run.  
Stiles must have made a wrong turn somewhere because she seemed to be in the old Hale territory - she only knew that because she used to be best freinds with Cora Hale, along with Erica Reyes and Lydia Martin that is, Stiles quickly turned off that train of thought. suddenly a herd of deer went rushing past her, knocking her to the ground. Looking up, at the direction they had come from, she saw what they were running from - it was huge with red eyes adn was running for her, fast. Scrambling up she started to run away, grateful for the fact that she ran through the preserve every morning for the past 2 years. Eventully though the creature caught up to her adn tackeled her - biting her arm in the process - she got a good look at it as she was screaming in pain - it looked like a wolf but they were not in California; not for 60 odd years that is. it was at that point that Stiles passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Stiles woke up in her bed to the blaring of the alarm clock that was built into her bedside table and quickly got up and dressed to go for run and do everything that she always does in the morning - it was not until she was out of the shower and doing her makeup that she even noticed that she had a massive cut on her arm; she quickly cleaned and bandaged it as she had no time to think on it and finished getting ready - making sure to wear a long sleeved top and pack her 3/4 length cropped sports top as the bite was on her upper arm along with some long yoga pants.  
While she was waiting for it to be time for her to leave the house, she ate her breakfast and did some creative writing homework. They had a project on writing a fantasy story - it had to be finished by the time they went back and it had to be at least 5 pages - typed with font 12 and Times New Roman font. she was just on her last chapter about the Fae and how they were hidden in the world - for extra credit she even gave references about where she had found her information.

 _As the young Fae watched as her friends mourn her, she knew that she had made the right decision. It was better for them to think that know what happened than them woundring what had happenes to her for the rest of the lives; maybe even holding onto the hope that they could one day find her._

saving her document she found that she had to leave immediatly and maybe even speed to school. She booked it to school and made it in time for morning practoce- even though she was one of the last ones there. Practice then went on as normal and the girls were ready to collapse at the end of it - there then came the difficulty of showering. She desperatly needed one but she had a bandage on her arm. In the end she decided to say fuck it and checked the wound before getting in the shower, she had the shock of her life when there was no bite mark on her arm. Before she could freak out to much her friend Jenna knocked on the stall door and questioned her if she was OK

"err yeah I'm fine, thanks Jen - are the showers free yet?" she questioned trying to get her mind of what had happened. when she go the postive that there was a shower stall open she went and took it before anyone else could. All the while freaking out whilst all of the other cheerleaders showered, dressed and got ready for the day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Stiles left the locker room in her uniform knowing that she had some explaining to do to her best friend. She met Scott by the bike rails and they immediatly started talking about the night before

"so what happened, did you find the body?" he questioned  
"What? oh yeah, no I didn't. I made my way home after my dad found you, you made some pretty good points when giving my dad excuses" she rambeled, deciding to leave out the fact that she was bit by a wolf - like creature and that the bit mark was mysteriously gone the next day. They both headed into the school as the bell went - bypassing Jackson Whittmore and Lydia Martin, the 2 most popular kids in school. This pissed Stiles off as she was the one who was in line for cheer captain and that meant that she should of been one of the 'popular' kids and while she _was_ popular she wasnt one of the 'it' group. She was just another cheerleader in the shadow of the magnificance that is Lydia Martin.

As it was the first day of the semester, all of the teachers were just outlining what they were going to be doing in the class for the rest of the term; which Stiles found to be a waste of time as they also gave out a sylibus which had all of the information anyway. She just made note of all of the important dates and how many assignments were going to be given.

The next time that Scott and Stiles managed to have a proper conversation was when just as they both had try-outs, Stiles had hers after Scott had his Lacross - something about how prospective cheerleaders having to watch the game and see if that is anything that they would be interested in as they would have to attend every game and they had practice at the same time.  
"She's so beautiful" sighed Scott as he gazed at the new girl, Allison Argent if Stiles heard correct. She was in Stiles' Chemistry and History class and rumour is that she is also in her Culinary Arts and Creative Writing classes which were her 2 favorites. Something about Allison made Stiles' skin crawl and she didnt know what it was  
"yeah, she is, she is also already one of Lydia Martin's minions and, therefore, off limits to you. Understand?" Stiles sternly whispered to her best friends. Lydia and Stiles did not get on at all. That may be due to the fact that before as soon as they had hit Middle School had ditched her and Erica as months after the death of their best friend Cora, which hurt both her and Erica - who she was no longer close to- add that to the fact that Lydia and Stiles were constanly competing for the best grades all of the time then it is a very... _explosive_ companionship (and in that one time they were paired in Chemistry, literally Explosive) Stiles and Lydia were not allowed to be paired with each other again - espcially when dangerous objects were being used.  
"Yeah, Yeah, I know - dont go anywhere near Lydia and her Minions. You do realise that this is very weird considering that you have the same friendship circles right?" Scott commented  
"No, we do not. I have Jock friends as I am a _Cheerleader_ and therefore, I am expected to hang around with the Lacrosse Players and fellow Cheerleaders, whereas _she_ is a player - albert the Captains - _girlfriend_ which means that she is a hanger on" Stiles explained to her friends **(AN I have no idea if this is how it works I just want them not to like each other and this seems like it would be this kind of thing - I am Enlgish and we do not have things like cheerleaders and the like at my school)** who still did not understand the difference. But, because Allison had already been spotted by Ashlyn, the Cheer Captain, Stiles had been instructed to get her on the squad - or at least get her intrest in cheerleading - and as such, Stiles had to go over to her, Jackson and, *gag* Lydia.  
"Lacrosse is the game that we play here" Jackson was just finishing saying which gave the cheerleader an opening  
"Which means that the cheerleaders always cheer at their games, as well as the basketball and Football games. Try-out are this afternoon if you are interested - you look like you do gymnastics and we _are_ a varisty squad which looks great on a college application. I'm Stiles Stilinski - top student, Class President and next in line to be head cheerleader, I'm also the Sheriff's daughter just so you know." Stiles smiled as she introduced herself, planting her body between Aliison and Lydia - clearly snubbing her (Lydia) by turning her back on her.  
"Errmm... Hi, I'm Allison Argent and what time are try-outs?" Allison clearly did not know how to react to the confident 5'2 girl with curly brown hair and a cheerleaders uniform  
"Straight after Lacrosse, you have to sit and watch them practice, to show that you can sit thorugh one of them as we have to watch games" Stiles explained to the girl - who still gave her a bad feeling, something about her made Stiles want to tur and run and that feeling only got stronger the longer she was standing there.  
"I'll be there" came the reply  
"Excellent, I'll see you in 10 Minutes, Jackson, Lydia" Was her dismissal as she walked back to her friend. Looked like she had a new prospectus cheerleaer - now to make sure that she can keep up.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Stiles watched as her best friend was repetatly hit with Lacrosse balls in the goal, _At least their not getting in the net_ she thought postively. While her best friend was getting beaten with lacrosse balls she was thinking back onto the night before  
 _Why/How did that bite mark dissapear so fast? I know I didnt just imagine it - I saw the blood on the bandage. So how did I heal from a bite that big and that fast - without ever being in pain aside from when it happened? And does it have anything to do with the fact that I can now see/hear/smell things that I couldnt before? And come to think of it, Practice wasnt as hard as it used to be this morning? Have I gotten stronger too? I'll have to test this at tryouts._ she thought to herself. Just then she heard her name being called. Allison.  
"Hey, Lydia and I are sitting further up if you want to join us?" She questioned nicely, not knowing the history beihind the 2 girls  
"oh, no thanks. Lydia and I dont really get along" Stiles informed her, smiling a bit. Just becasue her instincts didnt like her doesnt mean that she would be a bitch. She just wouldnt be her best friend  
"Yeah, Lydia said you wouldnt. Thought Id give it a go anyway." Smiling Aliisone went back to her seat. _Well isnt she a nice girl - wounder how long thats going to last with Lydia Martin as a friend._

As soon as Lacrosse was done Stiles led Allison to the girls locker room and they got changed into some workout clothes.  
"I'm suprised you have some, it is your first day" one of the other tryouts commented  
"I didnt know if I would have gym or not so I brought soemthing to exercise in, just for the day" She replied - still smiling. How can one person be so happy all of the time. _Although I should be happy as well - I am a cheerleader. But I prefer to save all of that preppy-ness for the field. She better be able to keep up. Otherwise she wont be on the squad._ Stiles thought to herself as she got changed with the other cheerleaders (the try out girls were at the spare lockers that were all nearer to the toilets and the bins that not one wanted) All of the girls then went and gathered on the field - the smarter ines stretching. As the cheerleaders watched the others - having already finished their stretches - they noticed who they thought would be good on the team and who would definatly would not be on the sqaud.

"OK, Listen up! Before we start you need to know a few things. This is not just for the school team but for the varisty squad. We train 3 times a week and attend all Lacrosse, Basketball and Football games - lucky for you they are all in different seasons and you are raarely too busy to socialise. If you becoem one of us then you have to wear your cheer uniform at all times in school and sit with the other cheerleaders on game days. You also need to have a C-average and as soon as you fail a class, you are off the squad until you are back on track. Now, onto the actual cheerleading, you need to be able to keep up with the exercise we do so I want everyone to run 3 laps around the Lacrosse Pitch - Stiles you lead them" Ashlyn yelled at the girls  
"Oh and before I forget, the current cheerleaders have to do this as well and if you fall behind you go home" Ashlyn added before going to stand at the side of the pitch.

For some reason practice went by easier than usual that time as well as in the morning; which did not go amiss from Ashlyn.  
"Wow Stiles, been practicing this summer or something?" she quesioned,  
"something like that yeah" Stiles grinned, not understanding why it was so much easier now tan it ever was before.

At the end it was annouced that the new cheer squad was going to be announced in the morning by a sheet on the corkboard outside of coach's office. Stiles just grinned and went to get changed after a lap of the field to cool down her muscles, even though she just wanted a nice warm shower. After that she was going to go back to the preserve to try and find out what the hell had bitten her. Which could give her some clues as to what the hell was happening, including why she had no memory of the night after being bitten.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Stiles wondered through the trees, trying to find something that jogged her memory - and it did, just not of the night before. Of when she was still friends with Lydia and Erica, when her best friend, sister really, Cora Hale was still alive. Cora had died in a fire that had taken all but 3 of her entire family - including her aunts, uncles cousins and other distant family. They say that there was about 20 people in that fire, that they could find the ashes of. And it wasnt just the Hale's that were in the fire, Stiles also lost her mother in there, who had been pregnant. Stiles only survived becasue Peter Hale, Cora's uncle, had managed to get her out of there as they were the only ones in the office at that time. He and Stiles were the only ones to actually survive that fire - Derek and Laura Hale, Cora's elder siblings were not there at the time of the fire and were therefore saved from the flames. Peter had not gotten off unharmed though- he suffered 3rd degree burns all over his body and was Comotose ever since. Stiles tried to go and visit him every week as it was due to him that she even survived. The Hale Twins had moved, to NYC last she heard, to get away from the town and all of the memories that it held.  
Walking through the woods brought back memories that Stiles both loved and hated - she loved remembering that she was once loved and had a best friend and family and that she had never been happier, but she hated being reminded that she had no one left; save her father who was always working or drinking and didnt have time for his daughter who looked so much like his dead wife. As she walked she could name every where she went and mentally label what had happened there, just as she was relving a memory of breaking her arm when Cora dared her to climb a tree she heard someone coming closer. She instincavely climbed the tree to hide and try and get a higher mark on the threat - she could somehow tell that this person was stronger than her. But at the same time, something was wrong _DANGER, Not Pack, Stronger, Hide, Defend, Attack,_ kept running through her head. Stiles didnt know where it was coming from as she never thought things like that before. As she crouched in the tree, she spotted someone walking towards her.  
"Get out of the tree, Now" the man commanded. Something about him reminded her of someone - but he had died in the fire. Matthew Hale, Cora's father, was a very imposing man, as was his wife Thalia Hale. They were the most formidable people that Stiles had ever met and she felt bad for Cora and her siblings because, while it was clear that they were loved, their parents had very high expectations of their children.  
Jumping out of the tree, as she was told to, Stiles stared at the man before her. She knew who he was, as that was the only male Hale left, Derek Hale. But what was he doing back in Beacon Hills?  
"Who turned you Stiles?" He questioned, shocking her. He rememberd her? And what did he mean by 'turned'. Is that what was happening to her? She was turning? Into what though?  
"You know whats going on with me? What am I turning into?" she softly spoke to him. Not knowing what was going on and he seemed to be the only one who did.  
"You dont know? You were not told?" He asked seemingly shocked. Why would he be shocked? Some animal attacked her and now she was getting these super powers and mysteriously healing from her wound.  
"I dont know! I go out last night, get mauled by some rabid animal that looks like a wolf, but cant be as there _are no wolves in California_ and I then heal from said bite mark in a matter of hours, gaining the ability to hear, see and smell better than ever and I seem to be stronger judging by the ease that I had at practice today! So no, Derek, I dont know what is going on and I am freaking out! Not to mention as soon as all of this bullshit is happening, The Hale's are back. And dont lie and tell me Laura isnt here, you two are Twins, you would never return without her." She ranted to the older male. Who was just staring at her all of the while that she was doing the ranting.  
"So you do remember us. Good, that will make it easier. Come by the old Hale House tomorrow, after school" Was all he said before he jogged away.

"What the hell was that about?" Stiles Stilinski muttered to herself as she walked away from the spot that they had been talking.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Stiles Stilinksi was not a patient person. When she wanted to know something, she would find out. But everything that she could find alluded to something... Supernatural. There was no other reason for her bite healing that quickly although the senses and strength thing could be explained away by addrenaline before her body filled with a virus.

Spinning around on her chair she caught sight of a poster with a wolf on it  
"No... It cant be. I cannot be turning into a werewolf." She muttered to herself. It was stupid to think that, that was possible. And yet, it seemed like the only thing that made sense.  
"Derek will be able to tell me tomorrow" was all she said to herself as she started to write what was happening to her in a blank journel, making sure to use a fake name just in case anyone was to ever read it. They should assume that it was a story as she was using fake names and she was changing the apperance of the characters. If anyone ever got hold of the entries, then she could easily say that she was basing the characters of people that she knew.

After a while she got bored with writing; so she decided to go into her mothers little office space thingy that was in the basement. It was filled with books that used to belong to her mother and had a huge comfy sofa and a double bed in the courner. That was put there after Claudia died as Stiles fell asleep there a lot when she went on one of her binges. Sitting in frount of the computer that was placed there she logged in and started to do her homework that she refused to fall behind on. While she was at it she decided to make outllines of her classes on her computer and noted down on her calender when she had tests and big proects due. This meant that she would have time to study and not get caught up in her writing all of the time. Which had happened more times than Stiles cared to count.

Hours later she was done, checking the time she noticed that she should go to bed before she became too tired to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stiles headed up to the old Hale house after cheer practice - she had made the team and Allison made the reserve simply because they didnt have an open spot for a flier which is what they had put Allison as, she hadnt taken it personally which was lucky - and she immediatly felt her mood become somber as she looked at what used to be the most beautiful house in Beacon Hills. Now it was just a burnt out shell; looking round she felt the phantom heat of the flames licking at her skin, could smell the burning flesh and hear the cries of everyone trying to get out. Which is weird as the Doctors said she most likely passed out in the house as Peter got her out. They were found in a way that made everyone think that he had thrown her out of the window and then tried to get out himself, with him reaching for her to keep her safe.  
Ever since that night Stiles felt like there was something missing whenever she left the basement. It was also clear as time went on that she did not look even a little bit like the Sherriff, which was weird as she didnt look too much like her mother either. In fact, she didnt look like either of them at all; Her mother had been Blonde and Blue eyed and her father, while having brown hair, it was a completly different brown to Stiles - She had dark brown hair and eyes whereas the Sheriff had light brown, almost blonde, hair and hazel eyes. She never questioned it, assuming that she looked like someone else in the family, but something was nagging at her in the back of her head, telling her that it was important.

She wouldn't know for some time how right she was.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Stiles made her way to the old Hale House after school the next day, she made sure that she had a spare outfit to change into after school as she had Gym last period, so she decided to get changed and not risk her cheer uniform as she knew from prior experience that she was going to get dirty. She was wearing some jean shorts and a white tee, under a plaid short, with her brown boots and grey high socks. ( wheretoget . it / look / 539967)  
She was almost there when she got a whiff of something that she could not describe - she somehow knew that it was a person and that they were sneaking up behind her. Concentrating, she noticed that she could hear a heartbeat and someone walking - only just though; just as hands grabbed her, she spun around to face that person  
"Derek! Why are you trying to sneak up on me?"  
"And why aren't you wearing a shirt?" she questioned, distracted from her previous anger.  
"I was exercising, thought I'd see how well your reflex's are - you need practice, I've been following you for the past half hour now" he spoke as he strode up to the burnt out shell of the mansion that he had grew up in, Stiles didn't like the way it made her feel, didn't like the way that she could remember every detail that used to hold this place together. That she knew what Cora and she were planning days before the fire on the porch that she was now standing on  
"Can we go anywhere else? I can't imagine that it's good for you to be here - why are we here anyway? I figured we were just meeting here as we both know where it is" she rambled on as they walked to the main living room - there had been a main one, one for the kids and then another one for the family, it was huge and comfortable and amazing. Stiles loved that room.  
"I'm staying here for now, anyway I need to tell you what you are - Stiles -"  
"WAIT! I am not a witch am I?" she interrupted him, grinning slightly at his annoyed face  
"No, and I am not Hagrid, now you are a werewolf" He finished what he was saying  
"Right. How?" She asked, not knowing what else to say to her childhood best friend's older brother  
"The bite that you go the other day? Yeah that's from and Alpha, he killed my sister - you remember Laura right? - anyway he killed Laura to get the Alpha power, and before you ask - I am not the Alpha" he spoke quickly, knowing that she would not let him get a word in edgeways - even though he never really liked to talk. His wolf was going crazy; and he couldn't understand why, but it seemed to be calming down for some reas- oh. Stiles was hugging him, he didn't know what to expect when he told her what had happened to her, that she was now something she was taught from a young age was a monster. But here she was, hugging…..him.  
"I'm sorry you lost another family member Der. You didn't deserve that and neither did Laura" she spoke softly holding him close and tucking her head into his neck. she liked being there - it was warm and comfy and she finally felt relaxed, which she hadn't been able to do ever since the other night when she had been bitten – and if she was honest with herself, she hasn't been relaxed properly ever since the fire.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Stiles ran through the preserve with Derek right on her heels – they were racing and she was determined to be faster, simply because he was stronger but she was more agile. She knew that she could never hope to win against him using strength so she had to depend on speed. It helped that all of her ADHD seemed to merge into her wolf, making her faster and have longer stamina than the average wolf – or so Derek claimed.  
Eventually they both got to the Hale House, with Stiles slightly in the lead. They were both panting, but as soon as they got to the clearing they knew something was wrong. Someone was there, and they didn't know who it was. Stiles crouched down slightly as the scent drafted towards her, something was telling her that it was not there to harm her. Derek immediately pushed Stiles behind him as soon as he realised someone was there – when he caught the scent he crouched even lower.  
"Fae" he growled out, confusing Stiles even more. Who/what is Fae? Why is it here? What does it mean for them?  
"What do you mean?" Stiles questioned her mentor – who simply pushed her trying to get her to move away from the house  
"no, it's not here to hurt us" she protested, knowing that he wouldn't listen as always.  
"How would you know that? Do you know them? How would you know them?" he fired off as he got ready to attack, all the while gently pushing her out of the way so that if they were attacked then she would be less likely to get hurt  
"I don't know, I just know that they won't hurt us" she answered the Beta, moving where he pushed her, knowing that he would actually push her into the trees if he thought that she was about to get hurt.

"The young wolf is correct, Beta. We are not here to hurt you" a women said. She looked so familiar to Stiles, something about her eyes made her think of a time long past, like she should remember something about this women. Derek however was staring between the two, looking at her eyes and then at the 'Fae' lady's eyes. That's when it hit her, where she had seen those eyes before. She had seen them just that morning in the mirror, but the only other person she had seen eyes like that on was her mother…. She couldn't be Stiles mother, could she?


End file.
